Unplanned Perfection
by kecaswell2001
Summary: When Zylphia shows up at camp half blood with no memory she stirs up some chaos. But when Liora discovers Zylphia's secret that starts a whole new page in the book. DISCLAIMER: Me no own
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:

Zylphia POV

* * *

The last thing I remember was being thrown off of something. I was falling and something caught me. I landed gracefully on the sidewalk and looked around. I didn't know where I was going I just walked to the side of the road and realized I was in New York. I remembered that my name was Zylphia... But I didn't remember my last name. I just let my brain take me somewhere. I took a cab to a strawberry field, I paid the cabbie and walked to the beach. I saw a camp that looked strangely familiar. I walked up to an amphitheater and several goat men were running up to me.

"Who are you?" One of the goat men asked

"All I remember is my name is Zylphia." I told the goat man. I don't know why I was trusting him I just did.

A middle aged man in a wheelchair came out of the house and fear washed over his face for a moment.

"Who are you?" He asked

"I am Zylphia... And don't ask where I came from. I don't remember." I said. The old man stoop up and out of his wheelchair and he looked like a Centaur. I don't know how I knew this but I just did.

"Zylphia..." He pondered for a moment. "Percy!" He called to a boy with black hair and green eyes.

"Yes Chiron?" Percy asked

"Will you take Zylphia here on the tour?" Chiron asked. "I need to talk with Mr.D"

"Hey, I'm Percy Jackson; son of Poseidon. Who are you?" He asked

"I am getting really tired of saying this... But I don't know." I said in an annoyed tone.

"I know what you mean." I shot him a confused look. "Hera took my memories for like eight months, not cool." He said.

"Well I the last thing I remember was falling off of the Empire State Building." I said.

Percy looked confused for a minute. Then he raised his pointer finger.

"I want you to meet someone." He said then started off to one of the cabins.

"Hey Annabeth! I would like you to meet Zylphia." He said to a girl,

The girl turned, she had curly blond hair and startlingly grey eyes. She smiled at me.

"I'm Annabeth; daughter of Athena." She said.

"I'm Zylphia." I said. "And don't ask me where I'm from or who I am. I don't remember."

Annabeth's face darkened.

"How old are you?" She asked

"I don't know. Maybe fourteen." I said cautiously.

"Well, we are doing capture the flag tonight so maybe before that you will be claimed." She said.

So Percy continued with the tour and introduced me to some campers. After a while he took me up to a cabin.

"This is where you will be staying for a while. Unless Hermes is your parent." He said.

I frowned and shook my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"This is wrong. I'm not supposed to be here, I have been here before." I said.

"Where do you think you need to be?" He asked cautiously. I started out of the cabin and down the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Liora's POV

* * *

I sat underneath the railroad tracks that I had took shelter under that night, It had started to rain. I took off my backpack that looked like it couldn't hold as much as it could. It was enchanted for some weird reason. I got it as a birthday present when I was six.

If your wondering why I'm under a railroad, it's because I've been alone for most of my life. Since I was six actually, I'm 14 now.  
It's not like my mom just up and left, no she was killed; by what, I have no idea. I've never met my dad, he left us after I was born. My mom had no idea what to do with me so she just covered the necessities and went to work or parties, so I had to learn to fend for myself. Don't get me wrong I love my mom, it's just that she's a worse mom than Lindsey Lohan. But after she was killed I left and never looked back.

I heard the wail of a police siren and I backed into a corner. I saw flashlights and I held my breath, the policeman looked under the railroad where I was hiding.

"What are you doing under there?" He asked.

I said nothing, I looked at him with frightened eyes.

"Well, get out of there. We need to take you to the station." He stated.

I shook my head. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to his car. He offered me a blanket but I just rejected it. He shrugged and drove on. When we got there he took me into the office and handed me the phone. I grabbed it and he left. I didn't have anyone to call so I just called a number that my mom said was my dad's. It rang. My spirits lifted maybe this time it would work.

"West Line car transportation, how may I help you?" A woman on the end of the line answered.

"Wrong number." I said before hanging up.

I felt crushed and defeated, the only family I might have and it is a company. I frowned and was about to walk out of the door but the policeman walked in.

"You're not going anywhere Demi-God." He hissed and his image faltered into a chimera.

I screamed and held up my hand, brilliantly bright light exploded from my hand, the monster turned to dust. I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could out of that station and then three teenagers in battle armor ran up to me.

"No! Back up!" I said as I held up my hand.

One of them held up their hands making an 'I surrender' gesture

"Are you monsters? 'Cause I know how to kill you!" I held up my hand.

One of the boys removed his helmet. He was tall and blond, the other one removed his helmet and smiled. He had elfish features and brown hair.

"Piper do you think?" The blond one said to the girl.

"Yes, Jason, I do. What about it Leo." The girl named Piper said.

"Maybe." Leo said and looked above my head.

"Well. If you don't mind I will be going." I said and I took a step to the side then ran.

I was fast but they were faster. And the blond guy, Jason, was it? Well he was flying, and I fell down, my dirt stains hands were bleeding. The girl ran over to me.

"Let me help." She pulled out a canteen and poured the contents on my hands. "Don't worry, it's just Nectar." She said.

Both of the boys approached cautiously.

"Piper... The car is ready." Jason said.

Piper took me to a van and I sat in the back. Jason started to drive, after a while I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Zylphia's POV

* * *

I ran down the hill when a pudgy middle-age man stood in front of me.

"Why are you here?! I thought you left this place over 200 years ago!" He said.

"Mr. D!" Percy said. "I'm just following Zylphia here to where she thinks she needs to be." Percy said.

"Peter Johnson! Don't you think that if I knew where this child should be I would tell you! Do you forget that I AM a god." Mr. D said with annoyance in his voice.

"Well..." Chiron said. "I believe it is time for dinner." Then he trotted off.

I frowned and skulked over to the Hermes table. The food was awsome, I just wish I had an appetite. After that we all got suited up for capture the flag. All o my armor was perfectly done.

"Do you need a weapon?" Percy asked.

"I have a feeling I won't need one." I said mischievously.

The games begun. I just let my instincts take over, I twisted my wrist and a sword came off of my charm bracelet.

"This will be fun." Percy said.

I charged. Ducking and swinging until I was almost to the flag. Then a Latino boy jumped down from out of nowhere.

"Not happening." He said.

"Yes, it is happening." I said.

The boy caught on fire, I didn't know why but I just threw away the sword. I summoned the daggers and smiled wickedly.

"Hahaha... No need to get violent here!" He said.

I threw one at the tree next to his head. I didn't try to hit him I just meant to startle him. He jumped.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

He was still in flames. I waved my hand and a wave of water extinguished his flame.

"Percy! NOT COOL!" The boy screamed.

"That wasn't me..." He started but then he was interrupted by a glowing trident above my head.

"All hail Zylphia. Daughter of Poseidon; earth shaker and storm bringer." Chiron said.

I stood in awe and looked at the trident. I rubbed the inside of my arm and I saw a trident tattoo.

"I guess this means you are my little sister." Percy said.

I looked at everyone standing. I grabbed the flag.

"WE WIN!" I yelled

Everyone on my team screamed in delight. After all of that commotion was done I walked with Percy to the cabin. The Latino boy knocked on the door.

"By the way Percy... We found a new girl today. I forgot to tell you." The boy said.

He walked in.

"By the way... I'm Leo..." He said then flashed me a smile...

Percy and I gave him identical glares. He cringed.

"By Leo." Percy said.

Leo left. In crashed on a very familiar bed.

In the morning I woke up and went to the beach. I walked to the water and sat down.

"Hey dad," I felt silly talking to the water. " I was just going to ask if you could help with this whole memory loss thing I would be really REALLY thankful. So bye." I stood and walked away from the beach.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. BEEN." Percy asked.

"I have been at the beach." I replied and walked over to my bed. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom and changed. I walked out and frowned.

"You look good." He said.

"By good do you mean like mother Teresa?!" I asked.

Percy had laid out an old pair of jeans, an XXL camp half blood T-shirt and a hoodie big enough for Santa Claus.

"Yes." He smirked.

I glared a him and grabbed a pair of scissors. He looked confused. I walked back into the bathroom. I grabbed some sandpaper. I turned the jeans into cutoffs and used some rope as a belt. I put on my t-shirt. I noticed that my bracket had charms of weapons. I tugged on the dagger charm. A dagger appeared in my hand. I smiled and walked out.

"That is not what I picked out for you." Percy frowned.

I shrugged and walked out of the door. A petite blond girl with crystal clear blue eyes and a bow and arrow bumped into me.

"Sorry." She said. "Oh, your Xylophone ... Right. Daughter of Poseidon. I'm Liona!" She smiled.

"Yes, But it is Zylphia. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand.

Fear washed over her face for a millisecond. But her quiver fell.

"Well, nice to meet you Xylophone!" She said and then she left.

I shrugged and walked to the battle arena.

"Hey! NEWBIE!" A bigger girl called out to me.

Percy ran up. "Clarisse. Leave her alone." He growled.

"Percy I can fight my own battles." I said. "IF YOU'RE SO HIGH AND MIGHT WHY DON'T YOU FIGHT ME YOURSELF!" I yelled at this Clarisse girl.

She smiled and pulled out a spear.

"YOU GOT IT!" She yelled.

"Do you know what you just got yourself into." Percy mumbled.

I walked forward. Clarisse grinned then pulled out her spear. What did I get myself into this time. The entire camp was watching, Medics included. Clarisse struck but I jumped.

"Clarisse LaRue... Let all of hell be on your side; because your going to need it." I said.

I summoned my spear and we fought. Clarisse's spear was electric but I kept summoning weapons.

"What... Are... You... Doing..." Clarisse grunted.

I threw a knife at her foot. But it didn't hit her. I jumped and summoned my sword a pointed it at her chest.

"You win this time." She growled and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Liona's POV

* * *

When I woke up we were at a strawberry field.

"Welcome to Camp Half Blood." Piper said.

I stepped out of the car and felt the warmth surround me. I laughed and smiled. For the first time in a long time, I didn't feel like running away.

"So, tonight we are gonna play capture the flag. Maybe before that you will get claimed." Leo said.

I raised my eyebrow. "Claimed?"

"It's when your godly parent claims you as their child." Jason said.

"Okay." I said.

The day went by fast and some girl named Xylophone got claimed by Poseidon. After that I went to the Hermes cabin and crashed.

The next morning I went to Archery and I ran into a girl who was taller than me, she had her black hair and green eyes.

"Sorry," I said. "Oh, you're Xylophone... Daughter of Poseiden. I'm Liona!"

"Yes, But it is Zylphia. Nice to meet you." She said and held out her hand.

I didn't want to hurt her so I just stood there, my quiver fell.

"Well. Nice to meet you Xylophone!" I said then ran away.

Something about her bothered me. It was her eyes, something about them made me want to just bow or do something that you would to royal people. But her eyes were very ancient looking. Weird.

"Hey, Liona!" Will Solace called out to me.

"What?" I replied.

"Zylphia and Clarisse are sparring, come check it out!" He sounded excited.

When I walked in Clarisse and Xylophone were fighting, after a while Xylophone won and Clarisse skulked away. The crowd cheered and then they all looked in my direction.

I looked up and saw a golden sun blazing above my head, I was covered in light and beautiful music started playing.

"All hail Liona Michaels, Daughter of Apollo, god of Oracles, Truth, Music, Poetry, and lord of the Sun." Chiron said.

Will walked up to me. "I guess that you are my baby sister."

I scowled at him. He laughed and put his hand on my shoulder. He guided me toward the cabin.

"Welcome to the Apollo cabin!" Will said.

I walked over to one of the beds and saw that my backpack was sitting on it. I immediately reached for it and unzipped it, I did inventory. I mean, really after one day with the Hermes cabin you realize that they can and WILL take your stuff.

Money- check  
Extra clothes- check  
Pictures and momentos-check  
A magical box from Apollo that had a note attached- check  
WAIT WHAT?!

"Hey, what's that?" A brunette girl said.

"What's what?" I asked.

She pointed to the box.

"It's just a box." I said.

"Well, I'm Madison!" She smiled

"I'm Liona." I replied.

Her brunette hair was curled and she looked about twelve, her big green eyes shined with curiosity.

"Well, I guess you're my big sister." She said as she hopped on my bed. "Anything you want to know about camp you can ask me!" She smiled.

I smiled, I had a family. I didn't really think about it but I gave her a hug.

"Welcome to the family." She said through a grin.

Madison slipped off of my bed and went to hers. I pulled my covers over my head and read the note.

"Hey! If you're reading this then you survived and got to Camp Half-Blood. I just wanted to let you know that you have incredible powers. But these powers come with a price, and that light thing that you have with your hands, you CAN control that. P.S. I hope you like the earrings."

I put the note down and opened the box. They were tiny sun styled earrings, I put them on and put a silver one in my double piercing on my right ear.

"I don't like that." Will said.

"Well, Will. I do. So you can deal with it." I said.

Will frowned. "It's lights out in five minutes." He stated.

I just put my stuff in a trunk and changed into one of my old Harvard sweatshirts and a pair of sweat pants. I pretty much crashed as soon as a sat back down on my bed.

I dreamed I was on this mountain and it had beautiful buildings I looked around and I saw a sign. 'Welcome to Mount Olympus.' I shrugged and walked around I saw this one house that was so inviting so I walked up to it. I waked in and a couple of the gods were standing around the house discussing. I drifted over there.

"All that I am saying is that maybe she went somewhere." A young man said.

"Poseidon... She may be your daughter but she is a goddess, we will conduct a search." A man in a pinstriped suit said.

"Zeus... This isn't right, Poseidon hasn't had any other children since Percy. But yet a child showed up and was claimed by fish face over there." Said a woman who looked kind of like Annabeth

"Athena I swear on the River Styx, if you had any thing to do with this..." Said a man with black hair and green eyes.

He was interrupted by a biker man... "Look as much as I would LOVE to see you two fight, we have to find her before Teran finds out." He pointed out.

I turned and saw a man with blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes.

He spoke. "Um... Guys," he pointed in my direction."

"What is it Apollo?" A twelve year old looking girl with auburn hair complained.

"Can you NOT see her!" Apollo said.

Poseidon turned and his face lit up then went dark again.

"Apollo of you toy with me like that again we might just have night for the rest of eternity." Poseidon growled.

"Boys. Stop this, it's givin' me a headache." A woman dressed like a southern belle said.

The two men looked agitated. Like they were forced to be quiet. Which they probably were.

"Thank you Aphrodite.. Even though Sea Spawn are not my favorite, I agree with the bonehead and my Father. If Teran finds out he will wreak havoc everywhere. She must be found." Athena said.

Apollo glanced nervously in my direction. Then he snapped and I woke up.

As the rest of the campers woke up the girls were singing to themselves and the guys would drum on anything and everything. I guess it was a normal day in the cabin of the music god.

"Good morning!" Madison sang.

I tried to speak but I could only sing. "Lovely morning isn't it." I frowned.

"What is wrong?" sang Madison

"I can only sing, it is getting on my nerves." I complained.

Madison pouted. "Morning singing, other campers have morning breath we have morning singing." She sang.

As soon as I heard that I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth twice. I tried to speak and it worked.

"FINALLY!" I yelled.

My cabin mates looked at me weird. Madison walked over.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes! All you have to do to fit rid if singing breath in to brush your teeth, JUST LIKE MORNING BREATH!" I said.

Immediately all of my cabin mates ran to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. They all thanked me for the cure and we went to breakfast.

I walked up to the table and apple sauce filled my bowl. Madison walked over.

"Why are you eating THAT?" She asked in a disgust.

"Because, my dear Madison, some of us are not normal, even for demigod standards." I stated.

She raised her hands in surrender, and started to eat. I started to think. This whole Xylophone, wait no her name is Zylphia, showing up at camp and my weird dream. Is it connected? I don't know... But what I do know us that... THIS APPLE SAUCE IS DELICIOUS!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry it tools so long. I am still having my OC character contest, and I have 2. CHILD OF THE HUNT WILL BE CONTINUED ONLY IF I GET TWENTY REVIEWS! Well, read on.

Zylphia's POV

* * *

After sparring with Clarisse I went to my cabin and washed up for dinner. As I walked up I bumped into boy with sandy colored hair and icy blue eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Your fine." I said. "I'm Zylphia."

"I'm Michael. Nice job beating Clarisse today." He said.

"Thanks..." I started but I was interrupted by Percy.

"Oh, Michael it seems as though you have met my SISTER." Percy hissed.

Michael smiled at him. "Yes, I have."

"We'll be going now Zylphia." Percy stated.

"What was that for?!" I asked, "I was just trying to make a friend."

"Have you always had an accent." He asked.

"What accent?" Then I realized that I had a deep Irish accent.

Percy frowned. "Whatever, well that was me trying to keep you away from the biggest heartbreak of your life. How long have you been at camp?" He asked.

"Two days." I stated.

"Well then. I guess it's time you hear about him. Michael Porter son of Aphrodite. A couple months ago he dated this girl named Elizabeth Matthews, daughter of Athena. He was caught cheating on her with a wood nymph." He made a vomit face. "Anyways, Elizabeth's heart was broken. He said the wood nymph told him to kiss her or he would be turned into a tree. So she believed him, after that he did the same thing and gave her the same answer. But after a while Elizabeth finally took notice and decided what was happening and she left camp for a month, she still cries every night. Now the entire Athena cabin holds a huge grudge against him. And if he even looks at you you have my permission to cut him." Percy finished with a smile.

Annabeth walked over and plopped down. "Was he bothering you?" She asked as she jabbed a thumb in Michaels direction.

"No, I just bumped into him." I said.

"Well, if he does you can call me!" She said as she twirled her dagger in the air.

Note to self: Annabeth; not a good enemy.

"Thanks." I said as I rose.

Annabeth and Percy waved as I left. I walked to the archery range and found Michael Porter staring at me. I grabbed a bow and walked to one of the targets, Michael was still watching. I notched an arrow and he walked over.

"Hey." He said.

"Why were you staring at me?" I demanded.

"I just wanted to tell you that you are really pretty." He said.

I frowned and shot an arrow. He smirked.

"You know..." I said. "Percy told me I could cut you."

He frowned. "I guess I can't have a friend at camp."

I frowned... He was using charmspeak.

"That is NOT going to work on me." I stated.

He smiled. "I guess not."

I shot another arrow and it missed, Michael laughed. I shot him a deluxe If-you-laugh-again-I-will-cut-you glare. He cringed.

"Don't do that! It's scary!" He said.

I rolled my eyes and was about to shoot another arrow but Michael put his hands hands on my hips. thunder boomed and the waves got ten feet higher. I was about to summon my dagger but Percy and Annabeth bolted over.

"Michael Porter!" Percy growled. "What in all of Hades are you doing?!"

Annabeth was glaring daggers at him. Michael kept his grip on my hips. I tried to free myself, but man, he was strong. After an intense stare down someone finally said something.

"MICHAEL PORTER!" The tiny blonde girl I had met earlier, Liora I think. "WHERE WERE YOU! YOU SAID YOU WOULD MEET ME AT THE BATTLE ARENA IN AN HOUR! AND THAT WAS OVER TWO HOURS AGO!" She screamed.

Her crystal clear blue eyes clouded over and she gave him a I-can-and-will-kill-you-glare. He cringed again. All four of us glared at him. As if the gods didn't hate him enough, three other demigods came around the corner. One of them was the boy who came to my cabin, Leo. Another was a little taller than Percy, he had close cropped blond hair and electric blue eyes, he seemed very relaxed until he saw that Michael had his hands on my hips and saw Percy's angry face then he but his hand flew to his sword. The last one though, she was scary, she looked Cherokee and her long brown hair was braided to the side with an eagle feather. She was pretty, but the glare in her eyes was murderous.

"Michael," she said. "If you dare mess with another girl again I will wound you."

"What did I do?" He asked.

"OH I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU DID!" Liora yelled. "YOU SAID THAT YOU WOULD HELP ME WITH MY SWORDSMANSHIP AND YOU SAID LET'S MAKE IT A DATE! BUT NOOO HERE YOU ARE TRYING TO ROMANCE THIS GIRL! I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" She was fuming.

The Cherokee girl glared at him and opened her mouth. "I swear to gods that if you make make the Aphrodite cabin look bad again, I will make you wish that you..." She was interrupted by the blond boy.

"Piper, calm down." He said in a soothing tone.

"Shut it Jason." She fumed.

She was using charmspeak on him. He reluctantly shut his mouth.

"My point is, that if you ever even think about touching a girl, I will make you wish it was YOU who fell into Tartarus." She said as she pointed her dagger at his throat.

His hands were still tight on my waist. I removed myself from them and took a step away from him. I glared at him and felt all of my anger rising. I stomped on the ground and an earthquake rumbled causing him to lose his balance. Everyone stared at me.

"That. Was. AWSOME!" Percy exclaimed. "Teach me how to do that!"

Michael just stared in horror.

"Okay Piper, I got it." He stammered and ran away.

Will Solace walked over as soon as Liora sniffled.

"What happened here?" He asked. "Do you need me?"

I was surprised. I mean, you wouldn't think that such a tiny person could hold in so much rage. Liora's face turned red.

"I DON'T NEED ANYBODY! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF! I'VE BEEN DOING IT FOR A WHILE NOW!" She yelled.

She was shaking as she stormed away muttering curses under we breath.

"What happened with her?" Will asked as he started in her direction.

"Leave her alone, just let her blow off some steam." I said.

Will frowned. "Porter?" He asked.

"Yes." Percy answered.

After everybody left Percy pulled me into a hug. Then he put his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes.

"I just found you, and I don't want to lose you." He said and gave me another hug.


	6. Chapter 6

Liora's POV

* * *

After that Michael mess I decided to go into the forest. Some of the dryads and nymphs were staring at me as if I was an alien. But I just marched forward. I stomped over to Zeus's fist and sat at the top. The sun went down as I slouched.

"Thanks dad." I muttered.

As soon as I said that a flash of light appeared. A man who looked about twenty-two appeared. First thing I did was stand and size up the man.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hey Little L!" He said.

"YOU don't get to call me that." I snapped

"Well, let me properly introduce myself. Apollo, the sun god." He flashed me a blindingly white smile.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yup!" He smiled again. "And I have some information." He whispered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes." He pulled a file folder out of the air and opened it.

I looked down and saw the same face that had been disturbing me for a while now. I grabbed it and held it. My backpack fell to the floor.

"You still have the backpack!" He smiled.

"I mean it was the first gift I ever received." I held it tighter.

"Are you wearing the earrings?" He asked.

I nodded and showed him my ears.

"You have a double piercing?" He asked and his image faltered into the man that I had always pictured my father to look like. I nodded.

"I don't think it looks good." He said.

"Whatever. I like it." I said.

"Well, the earrings will help you control that special power. By the way, I know you think it is called 'light hand powers activate' funny, but no. It's called photokenisis." He said. "And by the way... A search party is about to come into the clearing in... 5...4...3...2...1." He disappeared.

Just as he said a search party on four came through the trees. It was Percy, Will, Zylphia, and Madison.

"Thank the gods your safe!" Will said.

"If I were you I wouldn't try running away again." Zylphia said.

Her ancient looking eyes scanned the area and she pulled her long black off of her face hair and wiped a smudge off of her armor. She eyed the folder and turned her attention back to my face.

"I hope you know Piper has a secret punishment planned for Michael." She said.

I smiled. Will and Madison took me into a hug.

"Man, I really wanted to beat his..." I was interrupted by Percy.

"Heyheyhey! Lets refrain from using profanity." He said.

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"What's in the folder?" Zylphia asked.

I looked into her eyes. My third mistake of the day. Good thing I was a half-way decent liar. Otherwise I would have cracked like an egg and told her everything.

"Nothing." I replied simply.

"Mhm." She said.

She turned on her heel and walked out of the clearing. Percy looked at Will and followed her out.

"Well, just let me know next time he talks to you. I mean really, we have the entire Nemesis cabin on our side. You know, revenge." He smiled wickedly.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the clearing. I walked up to the battle arena and picked up the sword I was going to use and I walked calmly out of the arena and straight to my cabin.

I got ready for bed and opened the folder...

* * *

AND CLIFFY! You're welcome! and if you want a Liora chapter next I would suggest finding you're way to the review button and type a nice little review so your aren't left with a cliffhanger for like a week or two!


	7. Chapter 7

hey guys! Just letting you know that there is a tragedy in this chappie... Oh and if you think Madison would make an adorable little sister please comment before you read!

Liora's POV

* * *

I opened the folder and began to read it.

Name: Zylphia  
Species: Fallen Angel  
Gender: female  
Powers: Poseidon's sphere of water manipulation and destruction  
Age: +200  
Danger: yes  
Fatal flaw: Loyalty  
Appearance: pale, jet black hair, green eyes, lithe, agile  
Goddess form: the Irish Mother of Moher  
Enemy: Teran  
Status: immortal

I considered this for a while. It would make sense, I mean. She hadn't been injured or bled the entire time she had been at camp. She also looked like she knew what she was doing, but what was a Fallen Angel? I decided it could wait after Will called lights out.

I closed my eyes and started to dream.

I was standing on a cliff and watching the waves. A figure approached from the waves. It was a woman. Smiling brightly, she had a glowing golden dress that faded into the water, water nymphs, naiads, and fish came and left happily. Her hair was long and her face was doll like. She smiled and waved in my direction. She frowned and turned. What could be wrong, I mean really everything was perfect.

Then I saw it. A man with ice white hair. And his skin had a blue tint and he smiled cruelly. He threw an ice bolt at the woman. I didn't think she would be able to deflect it, she was defenseless. But she just waved her delicate hand and a wave of warm water melted away the ice. She seemed to be protecting the land. They fought for a while and the man just turned and literally melted away.

She looked at me and I gasped. She had the same ancient deep green eyes. The woman floated over to a rock that had soft green grass and tiny little flowers, she rested her head and closed her eyes.

I woke up and slid off of my bed. Nobody else was awake but I just went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. (No singing breath for me!)

I heard someone so I turned around. I saw a little boy, with an angelic face he had brown hair and blue eyes. As soon as I saw him I smiled. He smiled back. The little boys eyes sunk in and his face was gaunt and looked like he was dying his heart had a bullet hole. He just looked at me and smiled again. He said just five words that have haunted me for many years.

"Go Liora, I love you." Then he disappeared.

I stood there for a minute and Madison walked into the bathroom, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her hair was a mess on top of her head, her green eyes were dull.

"What are you doing Liora?" She said through a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep." I said.

Madison nodded. "That happens a lot with demigods, you just have to get used to it." She walked out of the bathroom.

I walked back to my bed and just went back to sleep. When I woke up in the morning I heard a scream coming from outside the cabin. I ran out and strapped on a breastplate. I grabbed my bow and ran out, the scream came from the barrier. I ran towards Thalia's tree. I saw a gory sight, it was Madison... Trying to fight off a monster. I saw others coming and a volley of arrows shooting the monster.

"MADISON!" I screamed. "STEP INSIDE THE BARRIER!"

She looked over and her faced was cast over with fear. She screamed as the monster sliced her chest. Zylphia ran over to the monster and threw a knife at its heart. The monster turned to dust. I ran to Madison.

"Liora." She coughed.

"Yes." I said as I choked back tears.

"Will you tell Dad that I loved him?" She asked.

"No, no, no, you're gonna be fine... No dying today." I said as some medics rushed over.

"Will you let me see the sunrise for the last time?" She asked again.

I propped her up and held her tight.

"Madison; you listen to me! You are not going to die!" I said.

"No, Liora. The fates have chosen. I hope to see you all in Elysium one day." She said. "Such a beautiful sunrise. Don't you think. I wish I could see one like this every morning."

"I love you Madison, you were the best sister ever." I cried.

"I love you..." She said, she whispered something in my ear and then became still.

Her eyes were still open, fixed on the horizon. Where the sun was. Someone walked over. It was Zylphia.

She put her fingertips on Madison's eyelids and closed them.

"Now she can be sleeping, waiting to awaken in Elysium." She said.

Madison died, laying in her own blood. And I didn't do anything to help. That's why you can't trust anyone but yourself.

I stood up and looked at her one last time before they took her away. One last look to last a lifetime. I realized who the boy was. The angel of death. I saw him the night that my brother died. It was my half-brother waiting to see me. He said he wouldn't die until we talked. But his five last words were said to me, he was warning me. He knew about me. And my real family, I used to think he was just being silly. But now I know.


	8. Funerals Prophecies rainbow lips Oh My!

**Hey guys! Just letting you know that I got the House of Hades and finished it... Now I don't know what to do my life. Well , read on**

Zylphia's POV

* * *

When I woke up, Percy and I went for a run.

"Race you to Thalia's tree!" I said and took off.

"You're on!"

When we were running, I heard a scream.

"Z?!" Percy asked.

"Over here!" I called back.

I whipped around and saw Madison, Liora's little sister. She was trying to fight off a monster. It sliced her and I threw a hunting knife at its heart. The monster exploded into dust. I saw Liora run to Madison and talk to her in her last moments of life. Madison died. I walked over and put my fingertips on her eyelids and closed them.

"Now she can be sleeping waiting to awaken in Elysium." I said.

I left Liora with Madison and walked over to Percy.

-TIME LAPSE-

At sundown everybody was dressed in black and the entire camp was silent. So I changed into my funeral clothes and walked around. I saw Liora sitting on the dock. She was wearing a black T-shirt, a black fedora, grey jeans, and out of all of that seriousness her lips were rainbow. That made me smile, I mean really. ONLY a child of Apollo.

"Hey." She said glumly.

"I like the rainbow lips. They really match your personality." I said.

"I know... Don't they just compliment me beautiful face?" She asked while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I laughed at her. She made a really weird face and I "aren't I adorable" gesture.

"Thanks for killing that monster earlier. I wouldn't have been able to do it without trying to plant a kick in its chest and get my leg bitten off, and THAT would have been bad." She said.

"No problem. Anything for a friend. And it wasn't your fault. Just thought you should know." I said as I got up. "We should head to the funeral."

I started to walk to the amphitheater and I ran into Percy.

"Hey Z." He said. "Sorry, I was with Annabeth."

"It's fine, but don't do it again." I said as I poked him in the stomach.

"Did you really just do that?" He asked with a look of disbelief on his face.

"No."

He smiled and poked me in my stomach, really hard. I gasped.

"Oh gods..." I said my clutching my stomach and lowering myself onto the ground.

"W-w-what's wrong?" He asked nervously.

I looked into his eyes with a pleading expression.

"Nothing." I said as I jumped up and poked him in the side.

"Oh, it's ON. O-N ON!" He said while snapping his fingers in a Z formation.

"Okay, Persassy." I smirked and ran away.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" He yelled.

After five minutes of me bring chased a conch horn blew and it was time for the funeral.

All of the Apollo campers were crying. Even Will. A picture of her was brought out. She was really pretty, she had curly brown hair and vibrant green eyes, they were so full of happiness and life. No wonder everybody liked her.

"Hello Everyone..." Chiron started.

The funeral had started and it droned on and on and on until Liora walked up and was about begin her speech. Her rainbow lips were trembling.

"Hey guys. I know we are all sad about Madison and her death. But before she died she told me two things... And I can only tell you one of those." Her voice faltered. "She told me something, that sound kind of like a prophecy... I think, wait scratch that. I KNOW that this is important. I think you should probably take notes. It went like this...Περίπατοι μεταξύ μας είναι αυτός που έχει πέσει, οι δύο που έχουν ξεχαστεί, και αυτοί είναι οι τρεις που επιλέγουν διαδρομή, ζωής ή θανάτου ." She finished with a shaky breath.

"Is it just me or does that sound like part of a prophecy..." Percy said while taking a look at Rachel.

"Yes, that is only the beginning... But it looks like we have to put the pieces together." She said while looking at Liora.

Thats all folks! REVIEW WHO'S POV YOU WANT NEXT! four whole reviews for the next chapter! Just letting you know! P.S. Peyton! IF YOU READ THIS IM RUBBING IT IN YOUR FACE THAT I FINISHED THE HOUSE OF HADES!


	9. The warning

Zylphia POV.

After Rachel and Percy (A/N THERE WILL BE NO PERCHEL! THAT IS ONE OF THE SEVEN DEADLY SHIPS) said that what Madison told Liora was part of a prophecy. There was a banging on the door. Everyone stood and drew their weapons. The door fell down, revealing two figures and a freezing gust of air blew through the room. Leo from the Hephaestus cabin caught fire scaring both me and newer campers.

One of the figures took a step forward, revealing herself as a stunningly beautiful girl with porcelain white skin, blue eyes, silvery white hair, and an icy blue dress.

"Stand down, demigods." She said demigods as if the word was poison in her mouth. "Master just wishes to make an announcement."

The other figure took a step forward and looked right at me and winked, he was strikingly familiar and a memory struck my body. The same icy blue eyes, white hair, and blue tinted skin, as if he had frostbite.

"Hello everybody! I am Teran... Son of Khione! and I am here to let Ipia Ena know that there is one month until the battle, and she can't hide behind you mopey little demigods." The man said and smiled cruelly.

I took a step forward.

"Leave, you and your useless announcements are not wanted or needed here. Ipia Ena will be prepared." I said confidently.

"Ha! Little one, do you actually have confidence in the lost one?! The one who is fallen! Hahaha! She is nothing but a mediocre goddess and your older sister! You stupid sea spawns!" He laughed.

"I said... LEAVE!" I glared at him and an earthquake shook the ground.

Worry struck his face, them realization, then worry again.

I realized he wouldn't meet my eyes. I walked up to him and straightened my posture. He just puffed out his chest. He huffed and gazed over the crowed one more time then glared at me.

"You better tell Ipia Ena to be prepared, tell her that Teran is coming in, and he is coming hard." He said, turned, and walked out the door.

"Farewell demigods." The girl said.

"Isis! COME!" Teran bellowed from outside of the room.

The girl waved her hand and disappeared in a flurry snowflakes.

The room broke out into worry. Then Chiron pounded his hoof on the ground.

"SILENCE! Calm down heroes! Report to your cabins immediately! Cabin counselors! To the big house!" Chiron called out.

The campers filed out and Percy had to go to the big house.

"If anything goes bad, like I get another life threatening quest. I want you to IM my mom. You haven't met her yet. But just say, Sally Jackson, Upper east side Manhattan." He looked into my eyes. "Tell her Percy loves her and that he's okay. Got it?"

"Got it." I said while giving him a hug.

In all of this chaos, I remembered something.

"Percy! I remembered something!" I said.

He looked at me. "Tell me later."

Then he ran to the Big House. Leaving me with a newfound memory and a brain filled with confusion.

"Hey." Someone said.

It was a girl with short brown hair an olive complexion and multi cloured brown, green, and gold eyes with a ring of smoke blue.

"You need to get to your cabin." She said.

"So do you." I fired back.

She raised her eyebrow. "I don't have a cabin."

Then I looked at her again. I noted that she had on a navy blue shirt, a silver parka, black pants, dark eyeliner, a bow in her hand, and a quiver slung on her back.

"Then where do you stay?" I asked skeptically.

"Nowhere and everywhere." She said simply as if it should be obvious.

"What?"

"I'm a Hunter of Artemis." She stated.

Then her shoulders dropped a little, her eyes glazed over and her expression went blank. After a minute her face went back to normal.

"Just get back to your cabin, bad things are stirring." She said and turned.

* * *

GUYS! I MADE UP TERAN, IPIA ENA, AND ISIS! They are not real people/mythological figures! P.S. next chapter is gonna be Liora.


End file.
